


[ART] Fiending For The Sunshine

by YoukeyH (Vampisticated)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampisticated/pseuds/YoukeyH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris is the small town Idol who hits the big city who finds sun, fun and the hottest men this side of Heaven.</p><p>Adam is the international Rockstar caught in a web of work, music and other people's love lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deannawol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fiending for the Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/667802) by [deannawol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol). 



> This has been a really awesome time for me. Its my first time participating for a Reverse Big Bang and its for [](http://kradamreversebb.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kradamreversebb.livejournal.com/) **kradamreversebb**.  
>  I'm thanking deannawol for picking my promt and writing an amazing fic out of it. Also thank a lot for the mods over at KRBB for doing the fest.
> 
> ALso posted over at livejournal >> [ [CLIK HERE]](http://youkeyh.livejournal.com/32685.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Description: Based off a song from The Cab's album 'Symphony Soldier', "Temporary Bliss" ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5wBdym8Amd8 ).

 

 

  
**"Temporary Bliss"**

I come over  
Quarter past two  
Love in my eyes  
Blinded by you  
Just to get a taste of heaven  
I'm on my knees

I can't help it  
I'm addicted  
But I can't stand the  
Pain inflicted  
In the morning  
You're not holding on to me

Tell me what's the point of doing this every night  
What you're giving me  
Is nothing but a heart  
It's a lullaby  
Gonna kill my dreams, oh  
This is the last time  
Baby make up your mind

'Cause I can't keep sleeping in your bed  
If you keep messing with my head  
Before I slip under your sheets  
Can you give me something, please?  
I can't keeping touching you like this  
If it's just temporary bliss  
Just temporary bliss

We were on fire  
Now we're frozen  
There's no desire  
Nothing spoken  
You're just playing  
I keep waiting for your heart  
(I keep waiting for you)

I am fiending for the sunshine  
To show our love in a good light  
Give me reason  
I am pleading to the stars  
(Tell me)

Tell me what's the point of doing this every night  
What you're giving me  
Is nothing but a heart  
It's a lullaby  
Gonna kill my dreams, oh  
This is the last time  
Baby make up your mind

'Cause I can't keep sleeping in your bed  
If you keep messing with my head  
Before I slip under your sheets  
Can you give me something, please?  
I can't keeping touching you like this  
If it's just temporary bliss  
Just temporary bliss

I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely  
(Na-na-na-na na-na-na-na)  _[x2]_

I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely  
Baby why you callin me?  
Not another one night  
Try'na be your whole life  
I don't wanna fall asleep

I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely  
Baby why you callin me?  
Not another one night  
Try'na be your whole life

I can't keep sleeping in your bed  
If you keep messing with my head  
Before I slip under your sheets  
Can you give me something, please?  
I can't keeping touching you like this  
If it's just temporary bliss  
Just temporary bliss  
Temporary bliss

I can't keep sleeping in your bed  
If you keep messing with my head  
I can't keep feeling love like this  
It's not worth temporary bliss


	2. Posters

 

 

 


	3. Chapter Headers

 

 

 


	4. Blends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MAY CONTAIN POSSIBLE SPOILERS

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN POSSIBLE SPOILERS**

** **

**Author's Note:**

>  _Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Anything?! Just hit the comment box and let me know._  
>  And thank you for reading! :D  
> –Vampisticated™


End file.
